Su and Lu
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: Susan and her granddaughter... and family!  Then Lucy's stories later!  One shots!
1. Remembering

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I would even think it should be possible for me to own anything more then the books. Oh... C. S. Lewis, you are amazing!

Description: Su and her first granddaughter! Year 1985.

A/N: So, I got this idea on the way to RenFest with Ismira Daugene, who is kick ass by the way! Now, enjoy and tell me nice things!

* * *

If you had come to walk past the cemetery, you would have missed the middle-aged women standing still as the statues around her. You wouldn't have heard her either, or seen the silent tears that streamed down her face, that fell to the grass under her feet.

*.*

She pulled her coat tighter around her, trying to block out the chilly November air that was biting at her. She was waiting; she was waiting for her husband Franklin, her daughter Rose and her husband Harold and new granddaughter, who Rose had named Lucy.

As time past and her family joined her, they stood together for a while before Rose handed her baby to her mother before the three walked away, leaving Susan alone with Lucy and the head stones.

She spoke, "Hey Lu, this is my grandbaby, Lucy, named after you. I hope she grows to be just like you. I just..." And like all the years that she had come to visit her parents, her brothers, her baby sister, cousin and family friends, she stopped speaking, unsure she should continue. But with one look down at the little child that lay in her arms, she looked back at the graves and continued, "I am so sorry that I forgot. I am so sorry I called you all childish and that you all needed to grow up, but he sent us away, he banished me and I didn't know how to deal. But I can't be sorry that I lived this life. And I think that Aslan understood that it wasn't my time, I think he knew that I needed to grow and I hope that you will take me back someday. It wasn't a game and I am sorry that was the last thing that I ever said to you all."

And as Susan walked to her family she heard a girls giggle passing on the wind and a laughing voice saying, "Took you long enough Su."

* * *

Reviews = Love


	2. Named After

Description: The start of random stories of my Lucy and her boyfriend/friend Rob, her parents, younger brother, and grandparents. This one is of Lucy and Rob in America at an unspecified zoo, both are visiting before University in Europe!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucy and her family, and boyfriend person… and… I would never want to own Aslan.

* * *

"I was named after a woman I never met," Lucy said to her boyfriend as they sat at the zoo by the lions, "My Grandmothers youngest sibling, her only sister, Lucy Pevensie, my great aunt. My grandma tells me that I am just like her. I wish that I could have met her."

"How are you just like her?" The boy asked as he played with Lucy's soft curls, trying to pick apart the vibrant blue highlights from the rest of her brown hair. "What do you do that is like her?"

"I… I think… my grandma says that it is my imagination, and how easy I accept things for the way that they are. Anyway, grandma has this storybook… well my grandma has these 7 books that she wrote over the years, about her and my great aunt and uncles and some family friends. She says that it used to be a real place and that they came to her in dreams…"

"How could they both be real and a dream at the same time?"

"Shhh. As I was saying, they came to her in dreams so that she could remember. She says they started to come back after I was born, so she wrote them down. She says I am so much like her sister because I believe that the place she writes about was real and is still real somewhere."

"Where is it? What is it called?"

"It is in the Wardrobe in her house back in England. And the place is a magical land created by a lion…"

"That is why whenever we go to any Zoo's we always hang out by the lions?"

"That and they are so freaken cute!"

"You know something Lucy, you are the strangest girlfriend ever!"

"Aww, thanks Rob, you're so sweet."

"I know."

As Lucy stood and reached her hand back to Rob to help his stand the door in the back of the Lion den opened and a lion came out and sat down.

"Wow, Lucy, look at the giant one that just came out."

Lucy turned and stared at the lion, whose back was to her, and she smiled.

"He really is big." Under her breath she added, "He gets bigger every time I see him."

"Did you say something Lucy?"

"Nope, come on Rob, we have to get back to the bus before the it stops coming this way! I think I know what I want for dinner tonight!"

Lucy grabbed Rob's hand and pulled him off, laughing to herself as they left the Lion den.

And the Lion in the back of the den let out a low laughing growl of approval and went back through his doorway.

* * *

Review please if you want more. Cause I have a muse for this story more then some others. And if you want to give me prompts that you want, if you want… :D


	3. Father Christmas

Description: Father Christmas comes to town! Act 1.

Disclaimer: Don't own... well I own the books and the books on CD.

A/N: I had this pop into my head on the airplane.. and couldn't work on it till now because my ipod was dead.

* * *

When Lucy Peters was 9 years old, and when it was Christmas, she was spending the weekend at her grandparent's house with grandmother.

It was a snowy night, and the fire in the living room was blazing bright. Her grandfather was out with her parents at her fathers work party. The only reason that her grandmother wasn't with them was that a normal babysitter wasn't an option. Lucy was sick with a fever.

It took all Susan had in her to convince her daughter that it would be okay to go to the party. Susan had no problem not going to the party and instead staying to watch her granddaughter. But back the story.

Lucy was sleeping on the couch in the living room while her grandmother Susan sat in a reclining chair reading a book. Everything was going smoothly, Lucy had taken her medicine and had fallen asleep at least 20 minutes ago. Susan got to go into the kitchen to refill her teacup. When she just entered the kitchen, her back still in the doorway, she heard a noise that she hadn't heard in many years, and then heard a little voice calling out.

"Santa?"

"Hello little one, why are you laying down here and not in your room upstairs?"

Susan turned and saw that it was the same man, the same Father Christmas that she had meet all those years ago in Narnia. The same one that had given her her bows and arrow, and her horn. She didn't move to walk into the room, or made any noise to have him acknowledge her. She didn't know why he was here, but he knew that it wasn't for her, but for her granddaughter.

"I'm sick. Mum and dad and grandpa are out. Grandma is taking care of me. I wanted to go to the party to though. Everyone said no."

"Dear, you don't look sick to me," Father Christmas said placing a hand on her forehead and running his hand down the side of her hair, and Susan knew that he took the fever away. Father Christmas stood again, gave a bow to Susan and walked to the bag that he had left by the tree.

"Now, dear, let us see what we have for you in here."

"Really, for me?"

Father Christmas chuckled, "For you and for the rest of your family."

Little Lucy sat up and watched as Father Christmas dug around in his bag for a few moments before standing up again.

"Here we are."

"What book is it?" Lucy asked holding the heavy leather bond book. There was no writing on the front or the side.

"It is a book of fairytales, but none that you have ever heard before. Why don't you have your grandmother start reading them to you tonight."

Lucy looked back to the kitchen and saw her grandma standing in the doorway. "Look Grandma! I got a pretty fairytale book from Santa!"

"I see that," Susan said as she made her way back into the room, forgetting all about getting her tea. "Say thank you to Father Christmas."

"Thank you Sir! Thank you so much."

"Anytime my dear. Sleep well tonight and dream magically."

But Lucy was already facing down and opening her book, so she never heard Susan saying goodbye to Father Christmas, or saw the gift that she was given.

"Thank you Father Christmas. Thank you."

"Anytime Queen Susan the Gentle. I also have a small gift for you, one from your sister."

"Lu…"

Father Christmas reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bundle of leaves tied together with vines and a bright green flower as the bow. He reached out and placed it into Susan's hand, shocking her about the weight.

"Oh, my favorite flower. It is a little heavy though."

"Take care Queen Susan. Until next time." And then he was gone, leaving Susan smiling as she put the bundle into her pocket and sat down next to her granddaughter and started to read the first story, the story or Diggory and Polly.

* * *

Reviews = Love


	4. Snow, Fire, Reading

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… you all know this.

Description: Snowing and Fires

A/N: Because it is snowing here, and I wish I had a fireplace in my dorm!

* * *

Lucy sat in front of the fireplace in her grandparent's house. She had just turned 18 about a month and a half ago, and now it was New Years Eve.

Her entire family was out at a party, her parents and grandparents, but she didn't want to go. She wasn't sick, wasn't injured or anything like that. She just didn't feel up to going to her dad's work party. She felt like she shouldn't. She just wanted to sit down and read in the peace and quiet.

And she was reading. She had her mug of hot tea, a fire roaring away, soft music playing from her grandpa's record player, her favorite book open to her current reading page, and a blanket that she was curled up in, in front of the fire. She knew that it was snowing out from the shadow that was growing across the floor from behind her.

Lucy jumped when the window behind her was banged from a branch outside.

"Oh, that scared me," she said as she put her book down, stood up and walked over to the window to look out at the snow. She placed her hand up onto the glass as she thought about maybe inviting Rob and his little sister over to play in the backyard. Grandma and grandpa wouldn't mind; they liked Rob.

Lucy turned and went back to the fire, but instead of sitting down and reading more, she bent over and picked up her stuff and went to sit down on the couch. She watched the fire while the music stopped, and she didn't notice the strange music that filled the room. She didn't even register the fact that she noticed the fire was making shapes and figures, even though she saw them and was smiling.

The truth was, this wasn't uncommon for when she was alone and she had a fire going, but it never happened when anyone, even her grandma, was around. She didn't think herself crazy, but she didn't think that she should tell, she didn't know how to tell. So instead she just watched in fascination until she would fall asleep like every time.

And she did fall asleep, feeling a warmth breath falling over her body making her feel safe and secure. And every morning that she woke, she would find a small amount of ash in the fireplace pressed like a hoof print.

* * *

Reviews = Love


	5. Kissing

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Description: Lucy and her girlfriend enjoying the snow.

A/N: Because we have a blizzard here in Minnesota and I am stuck inside! Also, I know that the snow isn't that bad in England, but here it is up to 15 or 16 inches in one day; worst storm since 1991 Halloween Blizzard. AND! I know that there are many people that think that being Homosexual or anything but straight is wrong. This is the part where I tell you that God doesn't care, he loves you no matter what, and if you disagree, kiss my ass!

* * *

Lucy Peters stood facing out of the wind blowing the snow around her. It was cold and still snowing out, but Lucy was having the time of her life at her girlfriend's house. That was something that she had trouble telling her grandma, because she was afraid that her grandma was going to be mad. But surprisingly her grandma was okay with it, her dad that was the problem. She thought that her parents were going to be okay with it, but that was a different story for another time though.

Right now, Lucy had to dodge a snowball and dive for cover behind a tree. She could hear Helen laughing loudly. Lucy grabbed the snow in front of her and packed into a tight ball. She snuck a look around the tree and pulled back as a snowball smacked the tree.

"I see you Luce. I'm going to get you!"

"No your NOT!" Lucy screamed back, throwing her head sideways to carry her voice around the tree, "I am going to win!"

Lucy laughed before turning the other way and throwing her snowball mid dive, and landing into the snow and fast crawling into behind the next tree. She heard an oof and knew that she hit her mark.

"Fine," came the call, "you win Lucy, you win!"

"Told you," Lucy said walking out from behind the tree only to have a snowball hit her in the face. She fell backwards in surprise into the snow on the ground.

"You have to admit," Helen said walking up to a Lucy and holding her hand down to help her up, "I have skills."

"Sure," Lucy said holding her hand up, and Helen should have recognized the glint in Lucy's eyes to realize this was a mistake. Soon Helen was on the ground with Lucy rolling onto of her, smiling down in victory. "I told you, I was going to win, and I have. You are my prisoner now."

"Well, what are you going to do with me then, oh great Lucy," Helen said with a smirk.

Lucy bent down, and right as she was about to kiss Helen she saw that her neighbor was watching them from her kitchen window. She didn't move up and she looked down and said, "we have an audience. My neighbor Mrs. Wilson is watching us."

Helen blushed; in the relationship she was the shy one. Her parents, her entire family didn't approve of her being in a relationship with a girl.

"We should go inside," Helen said, but she didn't move to make Lucy move.

"We should," she agreed, "or we could give her a small show."

That was when Lucy pressed her mouth to Helen's and put her gloved hands on either side of Helen's face, deepening the kiss unrealistically, just to put off the neighbor.

When Lucy pulled up, both were breathing heavily. Lucy stood and held her hand down to Helen, "We should go in now that I've scared my neighbor."

Helen reached up to Lucy's hand and stood, wiping the snow off her back with the help of Lucy.

"You also of a couch in your house, no parent's home, and a fireplace. We could continue our show… with no audience of course."

Lucy nodded with a wide smile as she grasped Helen's hand pulling her into the house, neither noticing the patch of grass that broke through the area they had been laying; or the fact that the grass seemed to be growing brighter, like it was spring.

* * *

Review = Awesomeness, Love and Hugs! And possibly all the cookies I made today because, as I said above... I WAS TRAPPED IN MY HOUSE BECAUSE OF THE BLIZZARD!


	6. Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… nothing besides my own scars and the scars of my friends.

Description: Lucy makes a visit to the hospital to visit a friend from school.

A/N: Cutting and suicide are not a joke, and recently… I have had to talk a friend away from trying to end his or her own life. It hurts that they feel like they can't talk to me… when it was the same person that talked me down years ago. I hope that you enjoy. And if any of you need to talk. I am here for you.

* * *

Lucy moved through the halls of the hospital. She walked watching her feet, moving in the flow around her. She was almost gliding, past the nurses, the other staff, and the patients in the hallway.

She stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets as she walked. It was a few more moments before she heard anything. She snapped her head up at the sound of the voice of the person she was looking for.

She pulled her hands back out of her pockets and raced down the hallway, checking each room as she pasted. She skidded to a stop and backed up to the open doorway to see her friend, Julie, from school sitting up on her bed. She was holding a book, and Lucy could see the bandages that were wrapped around her hands.

"Hey," Lucy said, quietly, as she moved into the room slowly.

Julie put her book down onto her lap and leaned back into her pillows, "Hi. Did my parent's call you?"

Lucy shook her head as she pulled a chair from the wall to next to the bed.

"No… I, um…"

"Oh. Okay. So, you're the one that called and warned my parents?"

"I'm not sorry that I did, if you looking for an apology, I am not going to give one."

Lucy looked hurt. She was fighting back tears as it was, she didn't like hospitals and she especially didn't like them when she knew someone in them.

"I don't want one. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Lucy snapped up to her feet, "you didn't mean for _this_ to happen? You didn't mean to get found bleeding out in my room. Were you trying to die?"

"No," Julie said. She leaned forward and grabbed Lucy's hand. "I didn't mean to cut so deep. I…. I… you were right…"

Lucy looked at Julie, expecting the girl to continue. She sat back down into her chair, her hands still in the other girls. She stared at the bandages, "How?"

Julie's voice was soft and Lucy wasn't sure she was really hearing it, "you were right, I couldn't stop whenever I wanted to. I tried… god… I tried Lucy. But… I got so itchy. It was nearing a burn. I just… I thought that one little cut would make me feel better… but it didn't. I didn't realize how deep it was… so I tried the other side. That was when I realized the amount of blood… Lucy please, look at me?"

Lucy looked up from their hands. She stared at Julie's face.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Lucy," Julie said, pulling her hands away and placing them in her lap. "I'm so tired, numb. You listen, but you don't really understand. You… you have… you… I want to be like you. Knowing what you are feeling, being proud of yourself. Everything. I want to believe, to know, to trust. But… I don't know how…"

Lucy nodded and looked back at her hands.

"I know I haven't been the best friend. I know it doesn't seem like I understand either… but Julie, I do get it," Lucy looked back up. She stared into Julie's eyes, making the girl look away but not hiding her tears silently falling down her face. "Please don't cry Julie."

Neither girl said anything for a while. Nothing could really be said. Finally, Julie asked the question that was on her mind.

"How did you know?"

Lucy looked up. She didn't smile, and she didn't offer an answer. She just grabbed Julie's hands and squeezed them.

When she left later that afternoon, after Julie fell asleep; she left a small blank journal behind. There was a note tucked between the cover and the first page.

'_My grandma once told me that all you have to do is believe. I do, I always have. Just write and believe. It will get better. _

_I hope that you like the Lion design on the journal; you know how much I love them. Just sharing the love.'

* * *

Reviews make me smile._


	7. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and my characters that and Susan's husband, her daughter and son in law, and Lucy and her wife.

Description: Lucy says goodbye to her family.

A/N: This is the last chapter for this story. It was fun writing, but I just thought that this was the best way to end it. This chapter just came flowing out and here it is. Enjoy and thanks for reading. Reviews make me smile.

* * *

Lucy sat on the chair next to her grandfather's hospital bed. He was in a coma, has been in a coma for the past week, and she has been here everyday after getting off of work. Her mother and father would be coming along soon, and so would her wife. It was time that they were pulling the plug tonight.

Katie held her grandfathers hand and brought the back of it up to her lips. She softly kissed it and lowered it back to the bed, but she didn't let go. She stared out the window across the room, tears filling up her eyes. She wasn't ready to lose him too, but she was ready for him to go and be with grandma again.

She lowered her head, staring at her and his hand, "it's okay, grandpa. I know that it must be hard, but you can let go. Grandma and everyone is waiting for you…"

Lucy felt a warm breathe on her, causing her to look up. No one was there besides her grandfather, but when she was about to lower her head again, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, her voice dying on her lips.

"Hello, sweetie," a much younger version on Susan said.

"Grandma…" Lucy said, standing and facing her.

"You have been so strong honey, so brave too, you really do take after Lu."

"Grandma…"

"Don't fret dear."

"You look so beautiful, grandma. You look like a queen."

"I am a queen, sweetie. And some day, so will you be. I would like you to met my brothers and sister."

Just then, behind Queen Susan, three others appeared. Lucy recognized them right away from old photos, but still they looked older.

"Lucy, this is my older brother, High King Peter the Magnificant, my younger brother, King Edward the Just, and my youngest sibling, my sister, your name sake, Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Each bowed as they were named, and Lucy stared on in wonder.

"Am I dreaming, grandma?"

Queen Susan chuckled, "Deary, when are you not dreaming?"

Lucy was about to answer when a laugh came from behind her.

"Grandpa!" Lucy called out, turning and seeing him sit up.

"You are always away in your own world pumpkin, one just like you dear grandmother was. Hello my dear wife," he said, standing up, and as he did, he seemed to de-age into a young man, regal and posed.

"Franklin, my dear husband. Are you ready?" Susan asked.

"Of course, my dead wife, my Queen," he answered stepping up to stand next to her. "Lucy, be good."

"Why?" Lucy asked, a smile on her lips.

"You know, I don't know," a smile on his lips too.

She watched as her great uncles and great aunt smile and turn to leave, disappearing into the air, followed by Susan and Franklin, where for a second they looked like they were as she last some them together, old and smiling, walking hand in hand into the wall, disappearing.

She then felt a warm breathe on her face again.

Lucy was woken, a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Lucy, wake up," her mother said to her.

"Mum?" Lucy said, still half asleep. "What is it?"

"Granddad's gone sweetie."

Lucy started up, looking at her grandfather's face. He had been smiling the moment that he let go. She looked at her hand and saw she was still holding onto him.

"Grandpa?"

"Come on sweetie, your mum and I will be in the Hallway waiting for you."

Lucy numbly nodded and waited for her parents to leave the room.

"Grandpa… good bye… behave with grandma and everyone. See you in my dreams…"

But as she said it, she realized that it wouldn't happen. Grandma, grandpa, and every creature and person that had come to her in her dreams would no longer come. She leaned over her grandpa and kissed his forehead, the warmth leaving.

She turned and stopped, watching the lion figure in front of the window.

"Are they happy… forget that question, of course they are happy."

"What do you want daughter?"

Lucy looked at the lion, her tears freely going down her face, "I want to not miss them so much. I took care of him for so long… I don't know what to do…"

The lion sighed, and walked to her. Lucy sat in the chair and buried her face into his mane. "Care for yourself, and your family. Your gift is love, believe in it and use it."

Lucy pulled away and wiped the tears from her face, feeling like she was 11 again, sitting with her grandmother when her bunny died.

"Tell them I love them and I will miss them."

"They know that dear."

"Will anyone ever visit me again… or do I have to wait until I come home?"

"You never know," the lion said, turning and walking back to the window, disappearing into the air too, just like my family had done.

"Goodbye…" she said softly.

Lucy walked into the hallway, where she walked into the arms of her wife, while grabbing the hands of her mum and dad.

* * *

Reviews = love!


End file.
